Qui-Gon Jinn VS Albus Dumbledore
Description Star Wars vs Harry Potter Which powerful teacher who discovered the Chosen One's of their universe and are Mavrick's will win? Interlude Wiz: These two mentors are known for their great power and skill and also known for discovering the Chosen One of their universe Boomstick: They are known for going by their own decisions and not following their peers and being tragically killed at the end of a movie like Qui-Gon Jinn the Mavrick of the Jedi Order and master of Obi-Wan Wiz: And Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school and mentor to Harry Potter Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Qui-Gon Jinn Wiz: Born in the Year 92bby Qui-Gon Jinn was accepted into the Jedi order as a young baby and accepted for training Boomstick: Oh My Gosh It's Liam Neson ! I mean Jinn became very powerful with the force and was one of the most skilled pupils of the order his efforts catching the attention of Jedi Master Dooku Wiz: Jinn and Dooku were close and accepted Dooku's training becoming a master with the lightsaber and the Force he also became very close to a fellow pupil Thal Boomstick: Becoming a knight Qui-Gon took on many pupils the first of which he successfully trained as a knight Jinn then took on the son of a corrupt Governor Xanatos as his next apprentice ''' Wiz: Jinn trained Xanatos in the way of the light but during a trip to the Governors planet Xanatos father was accidentally killed and Xanatos fell to the dark side '''Boomstick: Jinn became miserable as a result of this and became extremely reluctant to take on another apprentice but in the year 44bby after a bit of persuading Jinn took on the Young Obi-Wan Kenobi on as his final apprentice Wiz: Jinn became close to Obi-Wan but was faced with many problems including the death of Thal and Xanatos Jinn became very agitated and angry but eventually overcame his rage as he grew older Boomstick: At the age of 60 in 32bby Jinn got involved with the Naboo Crisis and eventually discovered the young Anakin Skywalker and after a bit of auguring with the Jedi Council Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order Wiz: Jinn and Obi-Wan returned to the planet Naboo to defeat the Trade Fedaration and were confronted by the mysterious Darth Maul who Jinn had previously encountered earlier Jinn and Obi-Wan engaged the Sith Lord in a vicious battle through the power stations of the planet and Jinn was struck down leaving Maul to be defeated by Obi-Wan who promised Qui-Gon that Anakin would be trained Boomstick: Why Geroge Lucas why would you do this to Liam Neson Wiz: Anyways Qui-Gon was an accomplished Jedi and constantly conflicted with the Council over it's decisions which gave him the nickname Maverick of the Jedi Boomstick: His personal fighting style was Form IV Ataru the most acrobatic and physically demanding of the forms which required several acrobatic movements along with punches and kicks to be incorporated into lightsaber movements ' Wiz: However Jinn's personal take on of the style seriously lacked any acrobatic movement due to Jinn's age he preferred to mainly take on the approach of hammering his Opponents guard with Strong blows and quick strikes while occasionally adding the odd punch or kick to knock an opponent off balance '''Boomstick: Jinn also was very skilled in deflecting blaster bolts and projectiles and could deflect them to the point of directing the attack back at a opponent though he would start to struggle with this if he was hammered enough ' Wiz: Qui-Gon Jinn was good with defence depending on the foe and situation he was in he would go with two methods of defence either standing still and simply blocking and deflecting attacks or use speed and quick dodges to outmaneuver opponents and catch them off guard 'Boomstick: Jinn also had some skill with the force he could use it to send groups of droids flying back with telkenisis and even completely dismantled a droid on one occasion ' Wiz: Jinn also had some skill of using Force pushes and telkenisis in his duels with other Opponents however he was left open while doing this so preferred not to do so unless certain he would be safe while accomplishing it '''Boomstick: He also was very skilled with telepathy and could influence beings into doing his work he could do this easily and even influenced a Hutt which are known to be resistant to the Force Wiz: However these were all of Jinn's Force abilities but he made up for his lack of force abilities with his skill with the blade Boomstick: Jinn has defeated Xanatos took down a dictator dismantled battle droids and destroyed them with telkenisis he also was able to stand against Darth Maul for a short time Wiz: However Jinn was severely lacking in Force abilities and his style of fighting restricted his absolute potential making him quite predictable Jinn was also not one for strategy and preferred to run into engagements without thinking them over Boomstick: But with his wise mind and skill with the blade Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the most skilled Jedi of the Order Qui-Gon: The ability to speak does not make you intelligent now get out of here Albus Dumbledore Wiz: Albus Percival Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore was born in 1881 to a wizarding family along with his Brother Aberforth and his sister Ariania Boomstick: However Ariania had a bit of a magic containment problem and her father feared she would be imprisoned during an accident Ariania was attacked by some Muggle boys her father attacked them in return and was imprisoned ''' Wiz: Albus moved with his family to a tiny village named Godric's hollow Ariania continued to have magic bursts meanwhile Albus attended Hogwarts School and excelled in class becoming very well known because of it '''Boomstick: Albus made friends with a wizard named Gellert Grindelwald and the two were about to set on an adventure to gain power however Ariania and Aberforth stepped in trying to prevent their brother from running away Wiz: In betrayal Gellert lashed out at Aberforth Albus was angered and attacked his friend in defence leading to a vicious fight however during the battle Ariania was killed most likely by Gellert who escaped Albus vowed to avenge his sister Boomstick: Following this Albus returned to Hogwarts to become Transfigaration teacher and found the young Tom Riddle in an orphanage who was eventually to become the No nose Voldemort Wiz: Following this Albus grew weary of Riddles growing power even after he left the school Meanwhile Albus tracked down Grindelwald and defeated him taking the powerful Elder Wand in the process Boomstick: Albus became Headmaster after this and formed the Order of the Phoenix to fight his former student Voldemort in the First Wizarding War and would help the Young Harry Potter escape Voldemorts attack Wiz: Harry would eventually come to Hogwarts eleven years later Albus would mentor him and battle Voldemort until Harry's sixth year where Dumbledore old and poisoned was killed by Professor Snape as part of a plan to defeat Voldemort after this Voldemort was defeated by Harry and Peace would ensure across the Wizarding world''' ' '''Boomstick: Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of his time and has thrown spells that surpass Voldemorts capabilities ' Wiz: Albus could use a vast amount of spells and charms to defeat his Opponents he could use them to such levels that surpassed all other wizards Stupefy sends an opponent flying back Expellarmus disarms them Alarte Ascendere sends people flying miles away Boomstick: Aresto Momentum slows a foe down rapidly Confrigo blows up an opponent Bombara Maximum creates a Gigantic explosion Confundo confuses an opponent and Episkey heals Albus from wounds but causes him some pain in the process Wiz: He can also use stronger and more violent attacks like Avofris which can turn a person into a bird Avis which sends Birds to attack Opponents Conjuctivics curse which temporarily blinds and causes pain to the eyes of a foe Fiendifrye which sends a ball of flame at opponents Crucio which tortures people and Avada Kedabra which kills people Boomstick: Dumbledore was also knowledgeable in Charms and had a intelligent mind with over a century of knowledge this meant Dumbledore could come up with plans that almost always worked and were effective decades after being planned Wiz: Dumbledore also was skilled at defending against mental attacks and using them himself could teleport around the Wizarding world and create spells of his own he also could use the Sword of Griffindor as a weapon Boomstick: Dumbledore also could turn Invisible and was relatively skilled in healing himself he also was the most powerful wizard in the world and has fought and matched Voldemort battled against Professor Snape and managed to endure an entire year with Posion affecting him Wiz: However Dumbledore was well past his prime and was quite old and while he could hold up in intense duels for a long period of time he would tire after a while he also was still affected by magic the same way as any other wizard was Boomstick: But with his vast knowledge and magical mastery Albus Dumbledore was the greatest Wizard of all time for a reason and a true credit to the Light Albus: It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom the Aurors are on their way Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Qui-Gon Jinn was in the Minstry of Magic with his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and were defeated a band of wizards with their lightsaber's Suddenly a bearded man opens a door armed with a wand Obi-Wan: Master it's another wizard Qui-Gon: Go Obi-Wan I will handle this Albus: You fool you will back down immediately and I will bring you to justice Qui-Gon: No I was sent here to defeat you dark wizards and I will defeat you if neccesary Albus: Very well we will fight Qui-Gon: As you wish Qui-Gon pulls out his lightsaber and Dumbledore pulls out his wand Fight! Qui-Gon attacks trying to slash Albus with his lightsaber but he responds shooting Stupefy at Qui-Gon the saver is knocked out of his hand Albus shoots Stupefy again at Qui-Gon who deflects it with the force Dumbledore is slightly knocked back Qui-Gon grabs his saber and tries to attack Dumbledore who blocks his blows with Protego then sends him to ground with Alarte Asecendre Dumbledore then fires several blasts of Expellarmus and Stupefy at Qui-Gon who manages to deflect the attacks Qui-Gon is bombarded by a flock of birds from Avis that Dumbledore casted Qui-Gon drives them off with the force and sends out a telkentic blast with the force knocking Dumbledore into a wall Albus: You are powerful but I will bring you to justice Qui-Gon: You will not destroy the light side of the force Albus attacks Qui-Gon with Aresto Momentum slowing him down then realises an explosion with Bombara Maximum injuring and knocking back Qui-Gon Albus then launches several blasts of red energy at Qui-Gon who runs away diving under the spells Albus stretches out to hit Qui-Gon with a magical blast but the Jedi kicks the Headmasteer in the gut and hits him with a force blast Dumbledore suddenly enters Qui-Gon's mind and sees Dumbledore trying to control him Qui-Gon stumbles back but drives Albus out of his mind and slashes Albus's arm with his lightsaber Albus in rage releases a blast of magic that knocks Qui-Gon through a monument and smashes several windows then chucks the glass shards at Qui-Gon slashing and injuring him Albus: Enough of this Qui-Gon Jinn: I will see you beaten Qui-Gon lunges for Dumbledore's neck but the Wizard hits him with a charm and throws him into the air with Wingardum Leviosa Dumbledore the teleports behind Jinn firing several spells Jinn manages to delect most of them and lands to the floor Albus Dumbledore launches a blast of Fiendifrye at Qui-Gon Qui-Gon is injured by it but shrugs it off Dumbledore then outstretches his hand and tortues Qui-Gon with Cruio Qui-Gon is caught off guard and slammed into the ground and flipped around a few times As he prepares to launch the killing curse Qui-Gon rolls out of the way delivering a uppercut to Albus and slicing through the Elder Wand trying to kill him Qui-Gon tries to behead Albus who blocks it with his sword just in time the two exchange blows both fighting rapidly Qui-Gon: You have fought well back down now Albus: I will not fall to you Albus slashes Qui-Gons arm then useing his hand pulls a huge tidal wave of water at Qui-Gon but the Jedi deflects it back at Albus water rocketing towards him at high speeds Albus syands still as the water hits him crashing through the walls and damaging the building Albus's body appears at the opposite end of the Ministry dazed and blood coming from his chest Albus: You were a worthy warrior ugh.. Albus Dies as Qui-Gon puts his lightsaber back in his belt and walks away slowly in respect Qui-Gon: It was a shame this had to end like this you were a good Wizard Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan enter their starship and fly away leaving Albus Body in the ministry K.O! Results Boomstick: No Albus you were awesome Wiz: The fight between these two was pretty evenly matched and intense Dumbledore's arsenal kept Qui-Gon on the defence most of the fight Boomstick: However by putting Qui-Gon on the defence Dumbledore was making the situation worse for himself as Qui-Gon is perfectly adapted to deflecting blaster bolts and projectiles with ease so it was no problem for him to deal with Dumbledore's offence ' Wiz: While Qui-Gon does have limits and occasionally struggles to deal with blaster fire it is only when he put under immense pressure anyway Spells Fire at a much slower rate than blasters so Qui-Gon had no problem '''Boomstick: Even when Albus used stronger spells Jinn was able to dodge them Albus also struggled to defend against Qui-Gon's heavy attacks ' Wiz: Dumbledore has never fought a foe up close with a wand before and struggled to keep up with Qui-Gon Dumbledore also only prefers to use simple spells such as Stupefy which makes him fairly predictable without his wand he was easy for Jinn to beat '''Boomstick: Albus Skill with wandless Magic is nowhere near his normal level while Qui-Gon has the force which he used to defeat his opponent looks like Albus Dumbledore went through a real wipeout Wiz: The Winner is Qui-Gon Jinn Advantages and Disadvantages Qui-Gon Jinn: Winner + Faster + Stronger + More skilled with defence + Fitter than Dumbledore + Much more fighting skill - Not as Smart - Less of an arsenal - Not as much experience - Lacked strategy in his attack Albus Dumbledore: Loser + Was Smarter + More of an arsenal + More experience + Had more strategy - Not as Fast - Not as Strong - Wasn't as Fit - Not as much fighting skill - Wasn't good with defence - More of an offensive fighter Trivia * Special thanks to the AncientOneG1 for making the Awesome Thumbnail for this fight How many stars would you rate this battle (Qui-Gon Jinn VS Albus Dumbledore)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Harry Potter' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles